Flying Bullets and Falling Hearts
by PorcelainHeart835
Summary: Once Upon a Time in Nazi Occupatied Poland, Tabitha lived in a Jewish Ghetto with her family. When she escapes and runs to France, who will she meet there? The Basterds of course! She gets along great with all of them, but what about The Bear Jew? DonnyOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Well this is a new story I'm starting. And I know if your reading my other story your really pissed right now, but I have not forgotten about it ok? Ands I couldn't help myself..I mean Eli Roth is _fucking _sexy, my mates have no clue what I see in him..But he is just really attractive to me lol and I know im not the only one so I'm writing this to show them!**

**Also The Basterds wont be showing up until about chapter 2-3 I haven't decided but dont worry! You'll see them soon! ;)**

**And finally, I have pictures of my characters (Like I always do) On my Profile so go and see that and..i dunno...Enjoy I guess!**

**Disclaimer: Inglorious Basterds and everything else belongs to Quentin Tarantino and we all bow down to him..but the characters are mine so don't steal them or I will scalp your ass!!**

* * *

Once Upon a Time in Nazi Occupied Poland, I lived in a Jewish Ghetto with my family. Growing up, I never thought of myself any different because of my Jewish heritage, actually, my statue in our tiny little village was regarded with amazement as I was Jewish, but I did not 'look like one', like we looked any different then any other people of other religion, I had every other feature that any other person had, but with my white blond hair and my blue eyes, I was mistaken for Polish all the time.

I grew up in a tiny little house with my parents, the youngest of my 3 brothers and 1 sister, it was cramped at times, but those were some of the best memories of my life. My life was normal to say the least, my family had friends, I had a great relationship with all of my siblings, but of course we had the odd bicker over stupid things, like when Yasmin used my hairbrush, or Matthias had the great idea of cleaning the dining room table with the cloth of my dress because he couldn't find a rag.

I never really made any friends, the polish children in the village were curiously wary of me and my brothers and sisters because we were Jewish, but I made friends with a fellow Jewish girl named Ana, she was a chubby girl, with cork screw orange hair and freckles covering her face, she was quiet and conservative, paranoid at time, she was always talking about the German soldiers invading countries, killing Jews. I had always thought she was just repeating what her parents said, who were just as paranoid as her, but I never thought that all those nightmarish things could ever happen.

In 1939 it happened. I was just turned 17 four days ago and I was sleeping in my bedroom when I heard them, big booming crashing, like thunder but ten times worse. I turned to my side and noticed that Yasmin was still asleep, I shook her with all my might, I had always hated storms and Yasmin would always stay up with me when we were little.

"What?" Yasmin whispered groggily as another boom shook the house, the noise was getting closer. Just then my parents crashed through the door, I would never forget the panic in there eyes, it would haunt me forever.

"Yasmin! Tabitha! Quick follow us!" We confusingly jumped out of bed and followed them, outside in the hall I saw my other 3 brothers: Matthias, Ian and Gabriel. All of them in the pajamas and just as confused as me and Yasmin were.

"Quickly before they get here!" My mother called panicky. "Before who gets here mother?" Yasmin asked and my father shushed her. We all scampered into the living room where my father ripped the carpet from the ground, revealing a little door.

"Everyone inside now!" Father motioned for us and I started to tear up, not understanding what was going on, never in my wildest dreams could I imagine what it was. Yasmin and mother went in without another thought, but me and my brothers stayed behind, questioning my father.

"The German's are Invading!" And in those 4 words my fate was sealed, everything Ana had told me flashed through my eyes, like a motion picture reel, and suddenly, in a moment of cruel humor, I realized that Ana wasn't as paranoid as I thought.

My father kissed my forehead, "listen to me Tabitha! I want you to make me a promise OK?" I nodded helplessly as father told Ian to grab the duffel bag and go into the cellar.

"I always wanted you to live in a world without fear. I realize now that could never happen, greed and gluttony has overrun this world and there's nothing we can do but sit back and watch it burn. But I need you to promise me you will stay safe, find love and friends and don't worry about tomorrow, because today is what matters the most. Can you do that for me baby?" I nodded again and he kissed me on the forehead one more time and I screamed as a boom sounded closer.

"Now go down in the cellar with your mom and siblings, I love you." "I love you too papa." I cried and climbed into the cellar, watching as my father smiled down at me one last time and closed the cellar door, leaving me and my family in complete darkness.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It had been almost a week since Poland was invaded, and me and my family was hungry. The duffel bag my father packed held everything from water to matches to blankets to all the money we had, but the food only lasted us so long, it had been 3 days since any of us ate. After investigating we found a little hatch that led to the outside, but it was to dangerous to be out for long, so whenever we needed it, one of us would run out and get water from the well in our backyard.

Yasmin had been put into the role of damsel in distress, she had always been like that, I loved her with all my heart but she could be a spoiled little princess at times, and my mother was still in shock I guess, she barely talked and only drank when we had to basically hold her down and shove the water down her throat. My brother's had been wary of me becoming almost like the leader in our little cramped shack, but I was determined to be of some help so thats what I did.

Then there was the Germans who decided to live above us. Well I guess I could call them Nazi's, I had learned that thats what you called them from Matthias. I could hear them at all times of the day, screaming and yelling in German. I was fluent in English, French and polish obviously and almost fluent in German, but that was a big almost. I could understand words like 'Jews' and 'Rats' and even sentences that made me shiver in fear whenever they were yelled: 'To killing every fucking Jew Dogs in the world, Heil Hitler!'

But the days were passing by and again, we were starving. The first week turned to 2 weeks and it was when Ian was quietly puking in the corner I knew something had to be done, just then the words of our old neighbor Mrs. Klowski rang through my head like a bell:

_We were entertaining for our friends and I was quietly on the couch, being polite while the guests came in._

_Mrs. Klowski was a stout woman, with long white blond hair and a puckered face, almost like she was sucking on a lemon. Her face twisted into surprise._

_"Oh who's this lovely lady?" She asked and I stood up, putting my hand out, which she shook. "That's Tabitha. Are youngest daughter." My father stated pouring a glass of wine._

_"Oh dear me! I could of sworn you were Polish!" She laughed, "How do you have such blond hair with both parents having black hair?" I shrugged, "being completely honest ma'am. I have no clue."_

I snapped back from my memories of a better time and gasped, that was it! If the Nazi's thought I was Polish, I could freely walk the streets, of course those fuckers thought of the Jewish Stereotype, dark hair and eyes, but what about me? I was neither!

"Gabriel!" I whispered to my brother who was right beside me, he slowly lolled his head to the right. I told him my plan, watching as the horror stuck over his dirt covered face.

"Tabitha are you insane?!" He whispered back angry, I simply shrugged.

"Think about it Gabriel. We are all hungry, we will die if we don't get something to eat. And if it can work why don't we try?" I pleaded with him and he sighed, he turned and told Matthias my plan, who told Yasmin, who told mother, who made me promise not to try that, but desperate times called for desperate measures and I would risk my own life to save my family's, but I never thought of the consequences..

* * *

**A/N: So! Review if you Love/Hate it, just do it! Or I will stalk your ass until you do! Think I'm joking? Try me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Srry for the wait, I had it done 4 days ago, but Fanficton wouldn't let me log in! Ooooo I was pissed! But the reviews kept me trying and trying, because I love people who vote! And the response I've gotten is overwhelming in a totally good way! :D**

**Anyway right now I'm listening to Hellfire from Hunchback from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and I'm like "Hmm..Maybe I should start another fanfiction!" Then I smack myself, because I have MAJOR A,D.D when it comes to stories, but more I have the more I forget about them, and it doesn't help my teacher thinks I don't have a life! *WHICH I TOTALLY DO* lol**

**Soo..Anyways..Enjoy :D Love you guys! ;)**

* * *

Later that evening when everyone was asleep, I set out. I tried to clean myself up with the water basin, but it was hopeless, no matter how much I scrubbed, I was still covered in a thick sheen of sweat and dirt and my hair looked almost brown, but it was good enough.

I pulled the money out of the pocket of the duffel bag and put it into my coat's. 'This should buy us enough for months,' I thought with a smile, I crawled out of the little doorway and quickly ran across the backyard and hopped the fence, just like I had done many times before in my teenage years of sneaking out at night to see Ana, where we would just sit on a bench and talk for hours.

The sight that met my eyes made me want to just go and run back into the little cellar and die. Destruction was everywhere, my once peaceful village was now a junk yard, filled with broken buildings and dried blood on the street. It was hard to believe the place that was once my innermost nirvana, was now my worse nightmare, but I swallowed the fear and guilt in a heavy gulp and set out, determined more than ever to survive.

The streets were cold and scary, a few villager were walking, but not like before, the hussle and bussle of the village was gone, and I didn't think it would ever come back. In the distance I saw a German tank slowly making its way down the road and I quickly jumped into an alley, taking a shortcut to the market.

I watched helplessly as I saw dirty, skinny, crying Jews get hauled into a big truck. I was disgusted as I saw a Nazi push a little girl from her mother and into the ground, I pushed pass the crowd and further into the market. I bought apples, bread, meat, anything we needed to survive. After I used all the money I had a big basket full of food, and just in time for the moon to start showing itself.

I walked out of the market when the single most terrifying thing happened to me: I heard a German yell at me to stop. I froze in my spot and slowly turned around, meeting the cold blue eyes of a Nazi, from the medals on his jacket he must of been high up in rank. With every step he took towards me, I thought my heart might stop.

He stopped in front of me and gave me a small, arrogant smirk. "Do you speak German?" He asked in German and I nodded quickly. "Well?" I shook my head no,

"Well then I shall speak Polish," and with a drop of a hat he started speaking Polish, "What is your name young lady?" My brain racked for a answer and he chuckled. "Or perhaps you forgot it?" He questioned and I shook my head. "Sara. Sarah Klowski," the name flew out of my mouth and I cursed it shakiness, the more nervous I got, the more suspicious he would get!

"Hmm..A very pretty name for a very pretty girl," he brushed a stray hair out of my face and it made my skin crawl, and not in a good way at all. He strayed his hand down my neck and I froze, I was wearing my necklace! My father had given me a gold star of David necklace on my 6th birthday and I never took it off, but it was just tucked into my coat!

I took a step back. "Excuse me Officer, my grandma is very sick and I must get this food back to her before she starves, have a nice day!" I said quickly and whipped around and walked as fast as I could away, but I didn't get very far...

I turned out of a alley and I saw my house in a distance, but before I could take another step I was pushed down, the screamed died down in my throat as a hand covered my mouth, I looked up in a haze and saw the solider that I had talked to earlier. He hauled me up and tied my hands behind my back, pulling me towards the truck around the corner, I could dimly see out of the corner of my eye other Jews being pulled towards the same truck, I had no clue where they came from but right now I couldn't care.

My vision was blinded by tears as I was roughly thrown into the van, scraping my knees and making them bleed. I vaguely heard the truck start moving, and I could of sworn I heard my name, but I was in shock, but it got louder, and louder and I snapped out of my dreamless sleep and saw everyone: Yasmin, Matthias, Ian, Gabriel and Ana. Well all of them...Where was momma?

Yasmin pulled me up into a giant hug and held me tight, then I hugged Ana and my brothers. "Where's Mother?" I asked, and Ian dropped his head, "The Germans said she was too old and....Shot here right there in the backyard." I felt the tears pile up in my eyes again, but I fought them back, momma would of wanted me to be strong, she always told me that when she passed, she didn't want me to cry, and then joke Yasmin would do enough of that for her, but I found no humor in it now.

Everything came crashing down on me at one and I found myself suddenly exhausted, I could barely keep my eyes open and I slipped into a weary sleep..

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

When I woke up, I was in hell. The cot I was in smelled like pig feces, and I was even dirtier than I was before. I opened one eye and was met with the site of over 20 people, I bolted up and Ana looked up from her cot, and ran over to me.

"Tabitha! Thank god! You just passed out in the truck and I was so worried!" She sobbed and pulled me into a gigantic hug, I limply put my arms around her neck and weakly hugged her back.

"Where are we?" I whispered and Ana sobbed, "Warsaw. In the Ghetto. See Tabitha? I told you! Everything I told you was true!" She rambled but I couldn't be bothered to listen to her, I saw in the corner my family with bowls of...Something, I wasn't really sure what.

So thats where my story really started: In a filthy Jewish ghetto with over a million others, all of us were cold, and sick. Ana had caught the Scarlett fever the first week there, and died 2 weeks later. I walked down the streets every day, fearful of my life. I saw things no one should ever have to witness: Nazi's killing Jews in the most horrible fashion, watching as my brother's slowly got sick and died as well, Yasmin had been gunned down after trying to sneak a extra apple at the market, I cried for all their deaths, but I had to keep strong, and survive this hell. I was all alone in the world now, no one to talk to, I kept to myself, I didn't need to make a friend and watch as they died.

In the summer of 1941, almost 2 years since since I was forced into the ghetto, riots started to break out over little sections of Warsaw. It started out simple, Jews talking back to Nazi's and getting killed, nothing I hadn't witnessed before, but something was different, I could feel it all over my body: Something bad was going to happen.

Later that night I heard the riot, it started out as yelling and big loud booms, then gunshots, more yelling then complete silence. "Everyone run!" I heard a man yell up from the ground, I quickly jumped out of bed and my curiosity got the best of me and I looked out the window, the sight that met my eyes was astounding. The ghetto was set in ablaze with fire, dirty, skinny Jews beating Nazi's with anything they could find.

I looking around the room and found what I was looking for, a Axe. I ran downstairs and stood in the center of the chaos, and I started killing every Nazi I could. I flinched as there dirty blood splashed on me, and as I betted the Axe into the head of the last Nazi I saw, I ran.

I ran as fast as my feet could take me, not caring how exhausted and sore I was, by the time I reached the border into Germany, I was famished. I pulled out the apple from my pocket and took a big bite of it, it was ripe but I ate it anyways.

I knew exactly where I was going: France, I had alway dreamed of visiting the country full of love and life, I needed a place that was full of something other than despair and sickness, hopefully France was one of the few countries not destroyed by Nazi's. As I climbed the fence, I was wary and cautious, like a baby deer setting out in the forest for the first time. I jumped to the ground and realized where I was, which was a stupid move on my part, I was in Germany, I had to laugh quietly in the irony, a Jew on the run in Germany, that had to be a first.

I ran through the forest, not caring as sticks and rocks cut my feet and ankles, I tripped more than one, skinning my knees. I didn't know how long I ran for, but as the sun set and rose again at least twice, I was too tired to do anything but fall asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a truck running, I panicked and ran, my tired stiff limbs protesting, but my mind was on overdrive. My hand slapped against my mouth to smother the scream of pain as I tripped and hit my knee on a rock..Hard. I listened as the truck just stopped and started to cry, I didn't even have time to hide or anything, I was frozen, in the distance I heard loud shouting, in English.

"Well Fuck a Duck! Nice driving there Hirschberg! Just drive right over the fuckin bump!" A giant man carrying a baseball bat jumped out of the truck, followed by 2 more men, one of them with a mustache and scars around his neck, the other one looking relatively normal. "Calm down there Donny! All we need to do is change the tire and we'll be out of here faster than a squirrel on a highway!" I listened as the 2 heavily accented men, including other's who hadn't spoken yet, jumped out of the truck and walked about, mumbling and cursing like sailors.

"I don't feel right being in Germany, I say we change the tires and get the hell outta here." Two men started conversing. "Yeah well I can't wait to get to France, think about it: The city of lights, all the woman who can handle, rich exotic food." The 2 men started walking towards where I was half hiding, I crouched lower behind the bush. The other man laughed and smacked him on the back. "Oh yeah, we'll be seeing plenty of that from the forest, hunting Nazi's." He joked and I shifted quietly, Hunting Nazi's? What were they talking about?

I shifted and gasped as a twig broke beneath my leg, the two men whipped there head's to my direction and I held my breath, and in that moment I did the one thing I wonder to this day if it was the stupidest thing I ever did, the the smartest; I ran. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could, I heard shouting behind me and gun firing and pumped my legs, I heard boots slamming against the ground behind me, they were gaining on me. I turned a sharp corner around a tree, and tripped again, this time smacking my head against a rock, pain shot through me like a bullet and I passed out, watching in blurry vision as men crowded me....

* * *

**A/N: Soo..Whatcha think? do you think I got the basic thought of the characters? lol even though I havn't even really introduced them..But next chapter! muahahahahahah**

**And REVIEW!! Or maybe my A.D.D will kick in and I'll forget this story..Accidentally.... *Evil smile***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi..Soo....Is any one mad at me? ^Puppy Eyes^ Please don't, the thing was I was sooo busy with school and family and stuff and then Christmas rolled around, which I GOT A FUCKING PUPPY! She's a Sheltie Sheperd, I named her Delilah and she's sooo fucking cute..But I also got Inglourious Basterd DVD and I watched it and my plot bunnies came back to me, and we huggled and made up from out fight and im back ^_^ **

**So I'm gonna try and update better and not be total douche to you guys, cuz I love you guys...No not you!...Not you either...YOU! Let's make babies ;) **

**Anywhoozel enjoy my storys and oh yeah..What's that thing that I love when people do? Umm.........Oh! REVIEW!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Tabitha, cuz if I did....Let's just say that Eli Roth would have his shirt of for half of the movie....Or all of it lol :P**

I woke up smelling smoke. I thought I was back in the ghetto, but something was wrong..I was too comfy. I slowly rose into a sitting position, taking the blanket covering me with me. I was in a room and it was very dark, I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I felt my neck down my collarbone to my shoulders, and realized I wasn't wearing what I was before I hit my head, I was naked as the day I was born.

I jumped up from the bed, only to be hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness, forcing my body back down to the ground. I had to calm down. Outside the...Shed I guess you could call it, I could hear people, all men it sounded, laughing and talking loudly. I sighed and slowly stood up again, acting surprisingly calm for the position I was in, but I guess I was just numb to horrible things.

I felt around my body, including my..Private area's, checking to see if anything had happened, but aside from the nasty bump on my forehead, I was clean. I looked beside me to see a green jacket and trousers, both way too big for me, I ripped a strip of the jacket and used it at a belt, rolling the legs up to my feet so I wouldn't trip over them. I slowly walked to the little opening of the shed and looked out, watching as men sat around a fire, pushing each other around in horseplay.

"Well well well, good evening sleeping beauty," I gasped and turned my head to see a tall man looking at me, with slicked back brown hair and icy blue eyes, my gaze dropped down to the scars on his neck, and back up to his eyes as he cleared his throat, getting the attention of all the other men.

"You speak English?" He asked in a heavily accent English, one I could not place as anywhere from Europe. I nodded my head slowly and he smirked.

"Well ain't that just dandy, cmon darlin', no one will harm ya here, I swear." He walked to the fire, where the other men sat eagerly. I bit the inside of my cheek as I decided to trust him. I mean if they were to kill me, they would of done it now wouldn't they?

I slowly tip toed my way to the blazing fire, sighing quietly as the heat from it warmed my chilly body. The man patted the spot beside him, a piece of bread in his mouth, I crouched down and sat alert, waiting to run at any given moment.

"My name's Lieutenant Aldo Raine. Much obliged to meet ya.." He stopped short with his hand out, waiting for me to shake it and tell him my name. I cleared my throat and lightly grabbed his hand shaking it once.

"Tabitha," I said quietly, my throat horse and scratchy, Aldo nodded his head and pointed to a very muscled man, a baseball bat leaning against his right leg.

"That's Sergeant Donny Donowitz," The man nodded his head and I nodded back, Aldo proceeded to point at all the other men, naming them to me. My eyes widened as he pointed to a man named Hugo Stiglitz, my mind flashed back to my father reading me an article about him in the newspaper. Father had called him 'a fallen angel'.

"So where you from Tabitha?" One of the men, Smithson I think, asked.

"Poland," I answered shortly, nodding my head in thanks as Aldo handed me a piece of bread, which I nibbled on not wanting to get sick, this was the first real piece of food I had eaten in weeks.

I swallowed a bit and build up the nerve to ask the feared question I was wondering.

"Why are you men in Germany?" I asked quietly, Aldo turned to me and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Tabitha, have you heard about the Basterds?" I shook my head no.

"Well were on our way to France, with the mission to find every German with a Nazi uniform...And scalp every son of a bitch wearing one!" All the men broke out in cheering and whooping, a smiled broke out on my face.

"Really, thats fantastic!" I said and they looked at me surprised. My hand crawled up to my necklace, covered by the jacket.

"My whole family were killed by Nazi's. I spent 2 years in Warsaw," I said solemnly.

"Wait...Your Jewish?" Donny asked shocked, I nodded and stuck my hand down my shirt pulling out the Star of David. Aldo whistled.

"Well ain't that just the pepper in the gumbo! That's a mighty fine necklace you got there. All of my men are Jewish, save for Stiglitz over there." I smiled slightly, finding myself safe with these men, but I knew I couldn't stay.

"I have...Overstayed my welcome, thank you all for your kindness, but I really must be going." I stood up and felt a hand on my wrist.

"Woah there little lady. Now my mama didn't raise me to let a young small woman such as yourself go out in the middle of night, you'll at least stay till mornin' " Aldo argued and I nodded, not really needing much convincing to stay in front of this warm fire with these friendly people.

"I was wondering...Is there a spot I could wash myself." I looked at my hair, which was looking brown from all the dirt in it.

"Ah how rude of me, down the little trail there's a pond you can wash yourself." I nervously looked at all the men.

"And I promise you none of my men will try and sneak a peek, right boys!" He barked and everyone else nodding, respecting there superior's demands. I nodded, embarrassed at my nervousness.

"Donny, go with the lady and grab her one of the towel's from the bags," Donny nodded and stood up after me, I followed him back to the shed and he pulled out a giant fluffy white towel, surprisingly clean for the rest of the surroundings.

"Ya know.." Donny trailed off as I took the towel from him. "No one's gonna hurt ya, your safe with us," I nodded.

"I know that, I just don't want to be a burden, its obvious you men have a agenda and I am just in the way." Donny flashed me a smile and I raised my eyebrow.

"Nonsense, all the men have taken quite a liking to you, even Aldo, and he doesn't like many people he just met. All I'm saying is, think about it." I nodded and thanked him for the towel, smirking as all the boys waved and said good luck, I would think about it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Soo...Did ya guys like it? THEN TELL ME! Give me the love in the form of review's and I will give it back to you, in the form of more story :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay okay okay...I know, I could make up some bullshit story about how ive been sick, or my computer broke down, or I was kidnapped by little green people and taken into a spaceship for the past couple months, but the true is...I am extremely lazy. And I try to come up with plot for a story, but then a new episode of my favourite show pops up, and I forget all about it..ADHD remember?**

**So I can't promise you chapters will be coming out like crazy, but I will try, and really, thats all you can do in this world, yeah? And with that, here is the latest chapter of my story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this? Nothing is mine..Except Tabitha **

* * *

After my body was completely clean, I put back on the army uniform, proudly letting my necklace outside the jacket. I was still drying my hair when I sat back down at the fireplace, where all the men were playing cards, I watched as half of them smoked, I made a face. All my brother's smoked, I thought it was a disgusting habit.

"Hey girly! You know how to play poker?" One man.....Hirschberg yelled at me, I looked at the cards and back at him, I shook my head no.

"Well come sit down anyways! You smoke?" Another man Utivich asked offering me a cigarette, I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"No thank you..." I sat down in between 2 men and watched as they shouted obscenities at each other when someone had a 'good hand' apparently, at first I thought they were serious and I got frightened, but as a redheaded one...Sakowitz, pulled Hirschberg into a head lock, and everyone laughed, I relaxed, realizing they were just horse playing, even Stiglitz pulled a smirk as Ulmar and Kagan fought over a nickel.

"Alright thats enough boys!" Aldo called out as cheers of groans and complaints rang out. He said something so fast in English I didn't catch it. Wicki tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped.

"He just said it was time for us to go to bed, if you wouldn't mind sharing a room full of soldiers?" He murmured in Polish to me.

"Not at all, I grew up in a house with 3 brother's, with there friend's always over," I looked as our conversation caught the attention of a couple of the men. I took Wicki's hand and he yelled something else at the men and they turned away.

We walked into the shed I woke up in and I took my spot on the mattress.

"This is bullshit!" Hirschberg whined as he laid down on the sleeping bag.

"How come this dame gets to sleep on the only mattress?!" Donny slapped him on the back of the head..Hard.

"Its called being fucking curtious, you should try it sometime!" Hirschberg grumbled something else under his breath and layed down, Donny and I locked eyes and I smiled.

"Thank you," I mouthed and he nodded, before laying down himself. I dragged the ichy sheet over myself and sighed quietly to myself, feeling more comfortable than I had been in years.

* * *

_Blood. So much blood. I ran down the cobble street's of my home and ran into my backyard, watching as soldier's dragged my family out of our hiding spot. I watched helpless as Matthias, Gabriel, Ian and Yasmin were pulled screaming into a van, while my mother was shoved down to the ground, a pistol positioned at her head. She looked up and we met eyes, we had the exact same blue eyes. As the trigger was pulled........._

I jerked up screaming, vaguely feeling hands grabbing my shoulders, it could of been anyone's hand's and I would of had the same reaction. I twisted away from the grasp until my shoulder's burned and my heard was pounding in my chest.

"Tabitha enough!" That made me stop dead. I looked to my left to see Donny looking at me as if I grew 2 heads.

"Are you okay? You were screaming your throat raw in Polish," I sighed and covered my face with my hands, both of them becoming wet with sweat and tears.

"I..am fine. I just had a nightmare." I looked out the shed door to see the sun rising, oranges and red streaking the sky through the tree's.

"Were going down the path today, there's a group of Nazi's bunkered there, Aldo thought you might wanna come?" He asked it like a question and I nodded, there was no way I was going to be staying here all alone like some bird in a cage.

"I gotta warn ya though, it can get pretty messy." That made me chuckle, though it didn't feel as good as a real laugh.

"I've lived in a Ghetto. In a room with 15 people puking and coughing and relieving..Bodily fluids, and your worried that I'll be sickened by a little blood?" He nodded his head.

"Touche," I cocked my head.

"What does that mean?" He helped me up and I straightened my shirt which had rode up my torso.

"Touche? It like when someone makes a smart reply to a fight."

"Oh," I nodded as we walked out as the men were eating breakfast.

"Shit I forgot, your probably hungry right?" I contemplated it, but my stomach said it for me. I ran a hand over it as it growled ferociously.

"I'll take that as a yes," I sat down beside Stiglitz, each of us nodded to each other in a silent hello. I heard a shout of protest as Donny snatched the breakfast right out of Hirshberg's hands and handed it to me, it was simple with eggs and toast, but to me it was the most delicious 5 star meal I could have.

"Alright men," Aldo said pulling out a map.

"Were right here now. We gotta take the northwest path up about 2 miles, where we'll ambush those Nazi sons of bitches before they can say holy sauerkraut," He turned to me.

"Tabitha?"

I looked up from my half eaten plate and stared at him.

"We would have more use for you if you came with us, but if ya don't want to, I'd never be one to force a woman into anything." I shook my head.

"I will come," He nodded as all the other men, except Hirshberg, finished there breakfast. We were getting on the jeep when Aldo handed me a gun, a really big gun.

"You might need this," I took it and carefully put it in the waist of my pants, as Stiglitz started the jeep and we were jerked to the left, I grabbed on the first thing I could..Which was the front of Donny's shirt. I looked up and he smirked.

"Sorry," I murmured blushing and shuffled my feet away from him, holding on to a bar as we set off. Once upon a time I would of been running away from at least one Nazi, now I was being driven into a whole clan of them, and I was scared out of my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I already know whats going to happen in the next chapter..So it may come out sooner than later, but if you review! It keeps reminding me to write! SO DO IT!! Grrrrrrrrrr (Mean face)**


End file.
